Orihime's Heart
by tempexbooth12345
Summary: A One-Shot. nothing much just a view inside Orihime's thought's while watching Ichigo train.


disclaimer: I do not own bleach, thank you

a short one-shot, just a bit of drabble still read and review thanks guys

* * *

There's a blast of bright white light, a bold beam like nothing I've ever seen.

And that's Ichigo.

He's so incredible, his determination and power, Rukia and the other's watch with amazement and pride. He's been working so hard to be the best Soul Reaper ever. I guess he feels like he has to with all that spirit energy that he possesses. I watch with curiosity, could I ever be that powerful could I ever have such strong spiritual powers? It was Ichigo who awoke my powers after all. I can feel the warm sensation of jealously boil in my stomach.

Why would I feel that? That's not fair, it's not like Ichigo chose any of this, and he just took it in stride.

How funny is that? Rukia showed up one day beat up a monster, gave Ichigo some of her power to defeat the monster and suddenly his whole life was turned upside down and he just kept going. It never even fazed him.

Even though he probably felt out of place his whole life being able to see ghosts.

I guess I just wish I could have had the strength to awaken my own power.

We're closer though, all of us. Rukia, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad and I, now that we all share the same secret.

The white blast exploded and Rukia began scolding Ichigo for not being able to control it, that he needs to try less. Ichigo explodes with fury saying something along the lines of 'try less?! I've never heard a teacher say that before!' and then Kisuke interjects and they both yell at him. I just sit by and smile, my friends are so very funny. And then it's back to work more training on controlling his spirit energy. I'm only watching today because Uryu, Chad and I are already really good at controlling our spirit energy. I think that makes Ichigo a little frustrated seeing as he, with the most spirit energy, cannot control it like we can.

I was jealous of him a moment ago.

But now I fell a bad sense of pride, the kind you get when seeing someone fail at something that you are good at. I don't like that feeling and I pull my legs tighter to my chest out of discomfort.

I'm kind of glad though that I don't have to be jealous of him because we're equal. I was jealous of him because he awakened my powers for me, but now he can be jealous because I can control it.

'_No! Orihime don't think that way! Nothing that has occurred was done out of spite. There's no reason for either party to feel any bit of jealousy._

_Ichigo works hard, so do you. Ichigo wants to reach his full potential and so do you! _

I snap out of my thoughts for a second to watch Ichigo battle Kisuke. His movements are fast and the determination in his eyes when he summons his zanpakto. It's all so very…

LOUD.

I'm hungry, and now that the battle's begun things are too noisy. I stand and wave good bye to rukia motioning with my hands that I'm going to find food. She waves back politely and turns her solid gaze back to the battle.

Maybe Uryu made some lunch whilst waiting for our turn to practice. That would be great his food is amazing.

I'm walking happily until a thought pops up in my mind. What if I battled Ichigo? We could both strengthen each other in the battle.

Now I was even more excited to propose my idea to Ichigo. About to turn around my stomach rumbled to get my attention, that's right I wanted food. Slamming my fist into my hand I make the tough decision to keep heading to the dining area in Kisuke's shop.

I'd been better off fighting Ichigo with a full stomach rather than an empty one.

Next thing I know I find myself kneeling beside the table eating some of the delicious onigiri Uryu made and having a pleasant conversation with Chad and Uryu.

We're talking about training and our progress in it, when I bring up my idea to battle Ichigo.

Both Uryu and Chad's eyes widen a fraction, and Uryu begins to stutter at me.

"d-do-don't you think that may be a bad idea Orihime?" he managed to form a sentence.

"Why?" how could Uryu think it was a bad idea it's only training this is what we're supposed to do. Do my friends still refuse to believe that I've grown stronger?

"I-ichi-ichigo's very strong, stronger than Chad or I no matter reluctant we are to admit it. You could get severely hurt if the two of you aren't careful" Uryu reasoned.

I frowned at this and began eating again trying to ignore Uryu's reasoning.

Ichigo burst into the room rubbing his tummy, Rukia, Kisuke, and Kisuke's employees behind him.

I brightened at his arrival and stood up to welcome him.

"Hey Ichigo are you hungry? Uryu made onigiri! Tessai helped a bit" I asked

"Yes! Food I'm starving thanks Orihime" he said as I handed him a plate, everyone laughing as he scarfed it down.

Well now was as good a time as any. "Ichigo?" I asked "hmm?"

"We should do battle after lunch how about it?" I asked him eyes hopeful.

Everyone paused, and looked at me. Surprise and apprehension on their faces.

Ichigo glanced at Kisuke who looked grim. Ichigo gave his response.

"No"


End file.
